Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for wagering game machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play.
Within a gaming environment (e.g., within a casino) wagering game content is typically presented on displays of wagering game machines (e.g., electronic gaming machines (EGMs), wagering game tables, overhead displays, and so forth. For example, wagering game machines can include a primary display on which a primary wagering game is presented as well as one or more secondary, or peripheral, displays on which additional wagering game content is presented, such as bonus games or other secondary content. Wagering game tables, for example, can include multiple displays at various player stations for presentation of gaming content related to a player at the wagering game table. The wagering game table can also include a community display on which gaming content is presented that is related to all players at the wagering game table. Furthermore, some group games utilize large displays for presentation of the group game content. However, the size and locations of displays within a gaming environment are limited. Therefore, the gaming industry can greatly benefit from new gaming enhancements that present content beyond presentation at displays.